Princess Hunting
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Ch. 3 is Up-Sakura is a Princess who is to be wed to a suitor her father picks. She's not happy with that, so she turns them away. But one day it changes and she is faced with the perfect guy, but is he genuine?-SS- Please R&R!
1. Take me Away

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. 

Hey everybody! Here's my new CCS fic. I know I haven't updated my other one, but I will. Promise! I hope you enjoy this! As always, please review! 

Before you read this, you have to understand a few things. Sakura and her family rule the land of Hokkaido. Sakura is about 18 and is in the process of being given away to marriage. Syaoran will be in the next chapter, and then things will get exciting, I promise! 

-- 

**

Princess Hunting 

**

** Chapter One **

Princess Sakura sighed heavily as she undressed from her formal attire. She hated wearing the overpowering gowns that she could barely breathe in and being the only one without the ability to chose a husband. She didn't want to marry a guy her parents pick out for her. She wanted to marry a guy for his love, not because it's royally "safe." To her it was ridiculous. Of course people should marry for love, but her dad, the King, thinks otherwise. It's how he married her mother, and even they can't stand each other. That example makes Sakura dread her wedding day when she's walking down the aisle to guy she doesn't even know. 

Suitor after Suitor she just got bored with the idea of getting married. When she was little the whole thought of marriage gave her so much warmth and happiness, but now she wishes the day will never come. 

"Princess Sakura, why are you distressing?" her maid, Tomoyo, asked as she kneeled before her. "You look terribly upset. May I ask why?" 

Sakura instantly smiled to cover up her heartache. "I'm not upset, Tomoyo. Maybe you saw how tired I am. Meeting so many people tires me out." 

She lifted her eyebrow curiously and then let out a laugh. "Yes, gorgeous men vying for my love would tire me out, too." She stood up and walked over to the door. "Don't worry , Princess, one day you'll find your Prince, even if you may not be expecting it." 

"Why do you say that?" she asked, looking at her intently, interested. "What if I don't want to find a Prince?" 

Tomoyo turned her head to look at Sakura. "No matter the social or society status, there is a prince in every guy." And with that, she walked away to attend to other things. 

Sakura stood up and walked over to her window. She didn't know what to think of what Tomoyo had said. She trusts her, since they are around the same age and despite the situation, are really good friends. Yet no matter how much she wanted to believe her, the thought of all guys having some sort of "prince" in them baffled her. In her life she has met a lot of guys, either them being peons or royally loved, and most are arrogant, rude, and power hungry. If a prince is supposed to be like that then she didn't want to find anyone. She'd rather stay alone forever. It would be better than living with a guy who treats his horse better than her. 

As she gazed out her window, she noticed a large carriage coming down the dirt road. She rolled her eyes at the site. She knew exactly was going on. "Another suitor," she said flatly. "Can't wait to see how annoying and conceited this one is." 

Once the carriage reached the castle, horns blew and a red carpet lay beneath the opening of it. Two servants came around the side to help whoever was inside it. Out came an attractive, well groomed guy in a black suit along with an older woman in red gown. It made Sakura wonder why the Queen of whoever they come from, came alone. Usually a queen and king come together with their son. The whole idea without him seemed odd. 

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her vanity. She quickly put some make-up on and then got dressed in a dress that was more comfortable than a gown. She decided that it would be better for her to get ready herself than to have all of the help from the maids. They mean well, but sometimes they make her look like she's Cinderella going to the last ball of her life. She believes that there is no need for it. 

As soon as she finished, Tomoyo and a bunch of other girls came running in. They were surprised to see that Sakura had gotten ready by herself. 

"Princess?" Tomoyo questioned. 

Sakura turned and smiled. "Hey, let's get this done and over with. I don't need to get all dressed up for these people." 

"But… your parents will be mad," Tomoyo said, and walked closer toward her. "They wanted you to wear that gown and your crown so the suitor and his parents would think you look like a perfect future queen." 

She laughed. "They're crazy," she said, waving her hand. "And anyway I'll say that I wouldn't let you guys help me so you won't get in trouble." 

After a speech from Tomoyo, Sakura stood up and hurried down the marble stairs. Even though she has done this a million times, butterflies jittered in her stomach. She was so nervous that she could barely breathe at a decent speed. She knew that this is just like all the other times when she turned a suitor away. This time won't be any different. So what if he is handsome, they all were. To her, he'll be just another failed attempt, which is why she doesn't understand why her parents don't get the trend. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the main hallway, were her parents stood with the new prospect and his mother. She didn't say anything, pretending not to notice they were there. Tomoyo had told her that they were from a rather large country outside the land of Hokkaido, which is the area Sakura's parents rule. The country is called Hong Kong, and is very rich and powerful, or at least that's what Tomoyo had said. But it did not impress Sakura. Nothing does anymore. 

"Oh this must be your Princess?" the Queen from Hong Kong said, nodding her head towards her direction. "She is very…beautiful." 

Sakura's parents smiled and then turned around to look at her. Their mouths dropped and eyes widened. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sakura was dressed so…casually. 

To cover it up, Sakura's mom laughed and then said, "Oh Sakura, why didn't you change after tennis class?" She then looked at the other queen and smiled. "Sakura is a renowned tennis player, the best in all of the land." 

"Well, Keiichi here, is the best lacrosse player in our country," the Queen of Hong Kong said, motioning to her son. "It's so good that both our children are good at sports." 

"Yes, very," Sakura's mom said, and nodded. "Isn't, dear?" 

Sakura's father nodded in agreement. He then looked over Sakura. "Why don't you show Keiichi the courtyard while we talk to the Queen of Hong Kong?" 

Afraid of what he would say if she disagreed, she nodded and said, "Yes, Father." With that Sakura and Keiichi walked toward the back of the castle, which opened up to a large courtyard full of flowers and water fountains. 

She didn't know what to say once they were outside. She knew that he wanted to talk to her since he was looking at her intently, but she tried not to take notice. Although she dreaded being alone with him, she didn't hate it all that much. His good looks and nice smell made it better. He looked the best out of all the suitors she ever had, but that didn't mean he is nice nor did she like him. She only liked the sight of him. 

After a few awkward moments, he broke the silence and said, "You are very beautiful." 

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You're also very handsome." 

_ What am I doing? I can't be like this toward him! It goes against all of my morals and…I can't help it. There is something about him that makes me like this. I don't know what it is. Could it be his looks or his magnetic eyes that keep meeting mine?… Wait a minute. I sound like a love sick puppy. What is going on? _ Sakura asked herself as she felt so many emotions all at once. 

"You know, I've been told that you're not easy to get along with and you're very high tempered. However I have yet to see that," he said, looking her over with some kind of hunger in his eyes. "I find you very engaging and incredibly, for lack of a better word, sweet." 

His words brushed against her body like an overwhelming shot of ecstasy. It felt so good that Sakura didn't want him to leave. He was so enticing and mysterious that she could barely help from wondering more about him. She didn't know why she all of a sudden welcomed a suitor to say such things to her or even to sit as close as he was, but she did know that she could be falling for him. And that sort of scared her in a way, but it may be a good one. 

She swallowed hard. "Thank you, Prince Keiichi," she said, staring into his eyes. "I'm not sure what I think about you, but what I do know is that you smell very good and I can't help to sit so close to you. I'm dreadfully sorry." 

"Don't be," he said with a smile. "I love feeling you so close to me, and by the way, you could just call me Keiichi." 

She blinked. "You could call me Sakura if you like." 

"Sakura," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue. "I can't take my eyes off of you. I wonder if I should be feeling so much for you." 

She kept silent, not knowing what to say. She wondered what he was feeling for her and if they were the same feelings she had. However something inside of her made her mind think that she could like him or maybe more. She wasn't sure what was making her think that, but it could be just her heart throwing out emotions she doesn't even know about yet. 

He moved closer to her until they were almost joined at the hip. His face and whole body was so close to her that she could feel his warmth surround her. However she felt embarrassed because he could probably feel her heart beating so quickly that it almost flew out of her chest. 

"Do you mind if I--" he paused, placing his hand on her cheek-- "k---" 

Before he could finish what he was going to say, the sound of footsteps made them turn. There stood his mom and her parents. They both quickly stood up, blushing. 

For some reason, his mother seemed to look at him with an angry look, but she hurriedly changed it with a smile. "It looks like we came at the wrong time." 

Sakura's parents both laughed. "It looks like we have," her mom said. 

After the goodbyes, Keiichi promised Sakura that they would see each other again. Sakura's parents looked at her and smiled in happiness. She was unsure why they were so happy, but she ignored them and went to her room. 

She watched as the carriage left the castle. For some reason she instantly felt the way she did before they came. No longer did her heart beat as fast nor did she feel so much warmth. It was weird too, since as soon as they left the castle so did those feelings. It made her think that maybe such feelings are only temporary. Sort of like lust at first sight. 

"Maybe I'll never find love," she said to herself, and got into her bed. "It'll never find me either." 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of the forest. 

-- 

To be continued… Please Review! 


	2. Kiss me Goodbye

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS… 

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I didn't think I would write it this soon, but I figure I should just load it, so here you go! I hope you like it, and please review. 

**

Chapter Two 

**

Days had passed so quickly after the visit of Prince Keiichi. Sakura thought she would see him soon, but as the many hours went on, she grew discouraged. She knew she shouldn't worry about it, since she doesn't truly want to be with him, yet the fact of him not coming back surprised and hurt her. She thought that he would be back the next day, white carriage and all. It was weird that he didn't come back to her, because of what had happened when they met. Is there something wrong with her, or something he did not like? The reason remains shadowed by her doubt. 

_ Maybe the meeting was too good to be true, or maybe he was just too good to be true. I don't know… Maybe after turning away so many suitors who obviously worshiped me, maybe I'm just mad that this one didn't come back. What I don't get is why do I feel so mad even though I don't want to get married with a suitor. _

She didn't know what to do or think. Does Keiichi have feelings for her or not? Is it all in her head? Yet she wasn't sure if she cared for him at all. When she's with him it feels as if she is on air, but when she's away from him, she feels like the same Sakura she had always been, sad and lonely. She goes under some sort of love enchantment when he's around. He becomes the mean to every end and the main subject on her mind. She becomes his love slave in a sort. 

Sakura felt trapped in her worries that she didn't realize her father had been calling her name until he rushed in her room. Startled, she fell from the end of her bed, landing on the floor, hard. It hurt, but not has much as the bells ringing in her head from hitting it off the wooden bed frame. 

"Are you all right, Sakura?" her father said, and quickly moved to her side. "I'm sorry to surprise you like that." 

"I'm okay," she said, and wobbled to her feet. She felt dizzy, which made it hard for her to stand. "I just hit my head, that's all." Once the dizziness went away, she was able to stand without the aide of the bed post. She rubbed the back of her head until the ache slowly dwindled away. 

"So, what did you want," Sakura asked, feeling a little better. 

"You're going to love this," he said. A smile grew across his face and a glimmer of happiness settled in his eyes. "I have a surprise for you," he said, and cleared his throat to signal someone come into her room. She did not know who the person was until the light got brighter. It was Keiichi! 

Her cheeks turned a rosy red and her heart started to pound. She became a lovesick puppy again as if by a snap of a finger. He looked so good dressed in a black suit and a large pearly white smile. She tried to picture how is body looked underneath it, but even the though of it made her quiver in her shoes. 

"Hi, Sakura," Keiichi said smoothly. His voice sounded like a soft flowing stream, it was very pleasing to the ears. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to you sooner. My mother wanted to show me around the country. I missed seeing you, so I made her end the tour short." 

"It's okay. I've been doing things to keep myself busy," she replied, smiling like a school girl. "I missed you, too." 

And with that, her father left the room, hoping for love to spark between Sakura and Keiichi. Something was definitely between them, though. Just not love, not yet at least. 

He walked closer to her, not taking his eyes off of her. He took in all of her beauty and the sweet smell of her perfume. "I'm glad you let me see you again," he said softly. "I would've been hurt if I didn't get to see you." 

Her eyes lazily looked over him. Everything on her body became relaxed and filled with warmth. It made her want to fall in his arms and stay there forever, but she kept her cool so he wouldn't think she was desperate to have him. 

"Well, thank you for coming back to see me," she said, and smiled. "I enjoy your company very much." 

"You make me smile, Sakura. I love that about you," he said, and placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I've never been this happy before." 

She smiled and blushed even more. He was close enough to her that she could smell his cologne. It made her go crazy. He smelled and looked so good, it was hard to control herself. She couldn't understand how one minute ago she was down in the dumps and now the next she is practically ready and willing to jump all over him. She felt embarrassed, too, since she thought she was the only one who felt like that. He barely showed any signs of him wanting her. 

He must of felt her dwindling happiness, since he put his hand out for her to hold it. "Come with me. I want to take a walk with you." 

She looked out her window and then said, "But it's dark. We won't be able to see." 

He laughed and then pulled her along with him out the door. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll take care of you." He stopped and then turned to look at her. His eyes were bold and serious. "Besides, there's nothing in the forest that will hurt you." 

A cold shiver crept over her body. She was a little frightened, but she thought nothing of it, since he would protect her. She trusts him, maybe not fully, but enough to let him take her places. She nodded in assurance and they trailed out of the castle, hiding from the guards so they wouldn't come along with them. 

They followed a path that wrapped along the castle, which was surrounded by trees and lakes. In the day it was beautiful, but in the night it became mysterious and scary. The sounds of the birds and movement in the brush didn't help with the surroundings either. Yet, Sakura felt safe with Keiichi. He, being a Prince, was trained with the army, so he must know how to defend him and her if attacked. However not all fights are equal. She feared that they would be matched against more than what they, really meaning he, could take. 

She tightly gripped on his arm whenever a sound made her frightened. He would smile, and whisper, "It's ok, I'm here." That made her settle a little, but not enough to make her heart from pounding at maximum speed. 

"Sakura, I really like you," Keiichi said, and suddenly stopped. "It may be too soon, but I think I love you. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by saying that." 

She turned to him, not believing what she had just heard. Never in a million years did she think a guy would ever say that he loved her. It's not something that's not just said randomly. It's much more than that. Definitely not something you joke about. 

Words were jumbled in her mouth, she didn't know what to say. So she just stood there, looking at his eyes. He looked serious, as if he actually did mean that he loved her. 

_ Is it customary to say 'I love you' back? But what if a person doesn't know yet? I'm so confused. My head is so airy that I could barely think when I'm around me. He clears my head of my thoughts and I only think of him. It's weird, since this has never happened before. Usually I have a clear head about things like guys, but now I could barely think of anything besides him. Could this be love or something else? _

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry to just go off and say that. I should be ashamed of myself letting everything out like that. Again, I'm terribly sorry." 

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't be sorry. It was very nice of you to say how you feel. I'm just confused right now, so I don't know what to say to you." 

"It's okay," he said, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He began to pull her in as if to kiss her. 

No matter how scared she was being in the forest, she let her eyes close and allowed him to kiss her. But suddenly large noises ruffled in the forest. The noises sounded so close, as if right behind her. Before she got to open her eyes to see what was going on, something red wrapped around her head, not allowing her to scream or see. Keiichi tried to grab a hold of her, but arms pulled him away. 

Sakura tried to run away for help, but before she could move an inch, she was pulled down by two people. One of them held her down and the other tied her arms behind her back and her feet together. She lay on the ground, unable to move and not being able to help Keiichi. 

"Leave us alone," Keiichi shouted. "Let Sakura go!" 

Laughs began to sound as the figures began to circle Keiichi. He continued to tell the guys to let her go, but they wouldn't. After a few minutes of shouting, the sound of a body falling echoed throughout the forest. At that moment, Sakura knew it was Keiichi. Her heart broke into a million pieces knowing that the guys she could have loved had been killed by unknown people. 

Before she could even start to cry, a pair of arms lifted her into the air and placed her on a shoulder. She was so scared that she could barely breathe. The fright was so powerful that oxygen wasn't able to flow through her body, so she was knocked unconscious, becoming venerable. 

-- 

Sakura must've been knocked out for quite a while, since when she woke up, it was day. That's when she realized she was no longer blindfolded. She quickly sat up, her head feeling as if it weighed a ton. It ached, but she didn't let it distract her. She looked around her. 

Men in army fatigue surrounded her and a put-out fire. She was confused for a moment, not knowing where she was and how she got there. She blinked a few times, letting herself wake up a bit more. 

As her eyes opened and the sunlight brought her into consciousness, she remembered what had happened. She became terrified. She knew that Keiichi had been killed and these men had kidnapped her for some reason unknown to her. She wanted to scream, but it would wake the men up from their sleep. She knew she had to get out of there and go home, but she was unsure on how far away she was. Yet she'd rather be lost then be killed by the men. 

She stood up and slowly crept around the sleeping bodies. Just when she thought she made the clear, a hand reached up and grasped her leg before she could run. She fell to the dirty ground. Her knees busted open and dirt fell into her mouth. That was when she started to cry out in pain. She didn't care if she woke them up or not. 

The guy that had tripped her sat up and said, "Stop your crying. Don't be such a baby." 

She sat up and wiped her knees with a piece of her shirt. Blood oozed out her cuts and dripped down her leg. It hurt her so bad, plus the pictures of a dead Keiichi made her cry even more. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. All the pain rushed out of her, and she realized that she did love Keiichi. She hated herself for not telling him when it mattered the most. 

"I don't care what you do to me you jerk," she said, as the tears rolled down her face. "You hurt me already. What's a little more pain?" 

He narrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to hurt you, lady. But if you keep crying, you're going to wake up the others, and then maybe they'll hurt you." 

She started to sniffle as she wiped her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" 

He simply placed a finger over his mouth and grinned slyly. "It's a secret." 

-- 

To be continued…. 

Please Review! 

I'm sorry if it seems to go fast, but I promise it will all catch up with each other! 


	3. Trick and Capture

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS or its characters… 

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's boring, but it moves the story along. Please review! 

**

Chapter Three 

**

Waking up around a large group of men scared Sakura. Not only did the threat of death looked in her eye, but also not ever being home again. She didn't want to die, even though she wished she would so many times before. However now death stares her in the face and she has no will to gaze back. 

Sakura didn't know what to do. She is in a sticky situation. She couldn't run away nor could she scream for help, each option would leave her injured or possibly killed. So she sat there scared and confused, not knowing what their plans were. They had already killed Keiichi, so what would stop them from going after her next? 

"Calm down," the guy who tripped her said, noticing her body shaking. "You have nothing to be frightened of yet." 

She glared at him, suddenly brave to speak. "You have no idea how much trouble you guys will be in if my parents find out about this. Do you even know who I am?" 

He smiled and came closer to her, his face only inches from hers. "Frankly, I don't care who you are. I'm just waiting until I finish this mission so I can become a soldier of---" 

He suddenly stopped when a guy from the group through an empty can at him. "Shut up, Syaoran. You're going to blow our cover!" 

Sakura looked at the guy they called Syaoran. He was younger than the others, closer to her age. His hair is a sandy brown and his eyes were like emeralds. To her, he looked too handsome to be with this group of raggedy old men. However she stopped herself from wondering about him and staring at him. She didn't want him to think she was ogling. That's all she needs. 

"So you're some kind of princess, right?" Syaoran asked, and kneeled on the ground next to a large bag. He opened it and pulled out a large rope. 

She did not answer. She only watched him twirl the rope around in his hands, wondering what he was going to do with it. Her mind came up its own answers. She first thought maybe he was going to strangle her until she can't breathe, and then she thought he was going to tie her up. If it was between those, she'd choose the latter. 

He looked up at her and said, "Well come one, now. I won't hurt you." 

Her eyes were glued to the rope. "What are you going to do with that?" 

He laughed and then grabbed a hold of her hands. "Well I can't let you try to runaway again." He tied her hands together and then tied her feet. "There now you won't be able to go anywhere." 

The rope rubbed against her skin, giving her rashes, irritating her. "You tied it too tight. I'm loosing circulation and the rope is giving me a rash. Please do something about it." 

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked away from her. He went over to the guys and joined in with their drinking. Sakura had ideas of getting loose by wiggling her hands out of the tight knots, but she could barely move them. The rope restrained her from any movement, so it was useless for her to even try. 

"Now what am I going to do?" Sakura asked herself, and then placed her head on her bent knees. 

-- 

Back at the castle the air became anxious of waiting on the return of Sakura and Keiichi. So far it has been a day since they left, and still no sign of them. Sakura's parents and Keiichi's mom waited in the main hall, waiting for any news. 

Royal guards and townspeople were sent to search the whole kingdom, but nothing has been found. Although there has been no sight of either of them, all hope is still not lost. 

"Where could they possibly be?" Sakura's mom wept, as she sat nervously in a chair. "Sakura knows not to go anywhere outside the castle walls. It's too dangerous!" 

Sakura's dad nodded and then looked at Keiichi's mom. "Yes. This must be your son's fault," he said loudly. "He must've done something to her. And you've been too quiet sitting over there, you may know something." 

She looked angry. "How dare you accuse my son of any wrongdoing! He would never hurt another," she said, and scowled. "My quietness is only a sign of worried ness, not guilt." 

The king shook his head in disbelief. "I should've never let your son alone with her," he said, and then sat down in his chair, next to his wife. "If only I could take back all the pushing and nagging of Sakura finding a suitor." 

His wife touched his face, and said, "It's not your fault. And you did nothing wrong, dear. You were only trying to be king and a father at the same time." 

"I would give up the crown to have her back," he admitted, and placed his head down. 

After hearing that, Keiichi's mom grinned slyly. "Is that so?" 

-- 

_ I wonder if everyone knows I'm gone yet. Even if they did, would they think I ran off with Keiichi, or that something bad happened? I don't know… Maybe they'd just think nothing of it, since they might be glad that I'm gone. Now the can finally have a son, so he could take the crown after Dad. Either way, I just hope someone finds me. I don't want to die, especially now. _

The afternoon sun began to set beneath the mountains, as night slowly began to creep across the sky. It began to get a little cold, and Sakura was only dressed in a dress that barely covered her legs and arms. So she began to shiver just thinking about how cold the night was going to get. 

She pulled her legs closer to herself, keeping all over her body heat around her. She knew that the guys planned on making a fire, since they sent some to get wood, but she wouldn't be close enough to it to feel the warmth. It saddened her, but she didn't let it show. It would be at their advantage to know she had been shivering of cold and fright. Then they knew they could easily take advantage and torture her by any means. 

As the hours passed, Syaoran had noticed her distress. He had never felt so concerned about any of the other victims before, so the feelings he had are all new to him. He felt sorry for her in a way. She had been tricked and captured, and she's not even able to protect herself. He didn't know what to think or do. 

He looked her up and down. He knew he couldn't do anything to affect the mission or screw up in any way to destroy his plans of becoming a Royal Soldier. It's a dream of his ever since his childhood. In order to reconcile the eternal battle brewing inside of him he had to make his dream come true, no matter what. 

After a while, he walked over to her, carrying a few apples and a jug of water. He handed them to her and sat next to her. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." 

She took a sip of water, quenching her thirst. "Now can you tell me why you guys killed Keiichi, and kidnapped me?" 

He looked at her long in silence. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or make her quiet by stuffing her mouth with cloth so she couldn't ask again. However he didn't do either. He just shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. I've been sworn to secrecy." 

Sakura's eyes stared to water. She was so scared that she wanted to cry away all her pain. "I wish Keiichi were here," she cried, wiping her eyes. "Now I'll never see him again." 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "He couldn't have saved you even if he wanted to." 

She turned to him and glared. "What is that supposed to mean? Keiichi is a skilled fighter. At least he was." 

"Nothing," he said, and looked into the forest. "Sometimes people and things aren't always what they seem. That's all you need to know." 

He stood up, leaving behind a blanket that he had stuffed in his large pouch. Sakura watched him walk away and then picked up the blanket. She struggled to lay it on her, but finally accomplished it. It kept her warm as she lay in wonder and freight. 

"Aren't always what they seem, eh?" she repeated over and over to herself. 

_ I want to know what he meant by that… _

Before Sakura could even get a wink of sleep, the group of men decided it was time to move to another spot. Syaoran came over to her and lifted her up on his shoulder. She felt like a bag of potatoes that they just tossed around without a care. 

Her heart was broken into a million pieces and so were her hopes. She began to think that she should give up on ever trying to leave and just accept that she may never get home. She will also never see Keiichi again. She knows now that she loved him, but now he'll never know. She missed him a lot. He was so special to her, words couldn't explain how much. She'll never find anyone like him ever again, but that doesn't bother her all that much, since she'll be trapped forever. 

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, as she flopped on Syaoran's back. It was really uncomfortable being on his shoulder. "I could walk you know. I mean I'm not exactly crippled." 

He smirked and went to grab her legs to get better leverage, but grabbed her butt instead. She screamed and slapped him. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, her cheeks turning red. 

"Ha, ha," he said, and then cleared his throat. "This may be hard for you to believe, Princess, but not every guy you meet wants you." 

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Just don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me with your filthy hands. God only know what you have done with other girls." 

"More than you know," he assured proudly, and continued to follow behind the others. "And trust me you'll never get to find out." 

She crinkled her nose. "Ewww, I don't want to anyway. You're so gross and mean," she replied. "You kill an innocent man, kidnap a princess, and then touch me with your hands. You're definitely not a man." 

He shook his head and sighed. "I did not kill anyone, Sakura. Maybe that's what you think, but I did not." 

"Yes, you did. I was there and heard it," she said, her voice a little shaky. "You killed a guy that I loved." 

"Maybe that's what you think, but I did not kill anyone," he said, voice steady. "You don't know what happened, because you were blindfolded. Don't accuse me of such a thing as murder." 

Sakura kept silent after what he said. She didn't understand what he could be talking about. She was there when Keiichi was murdered, but yet, he denies it and says she has mistaken what had really happened. In her mind she knows Keiichi is dead, but in her heart she doesn't want to believe it. 

_ What really happened to Keiichi? If not dead, then where is he and why didn't he save me? _

-- 

To be continued… 

Please review! 


End file.
